Shadows Ghost Curse
by Rishai Bakura
Summary: After Marik's sudden dissapearence 15 years ago, Isis and the gang move into a Manor.
1. Default Chapter

Shadows Ghost Curse.  
Marik suffers a horrible death and becomes a ghost in a creepy manor. Not being able to get over the death he haunts the manor he spent the last moments of his life in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night is long. I hate long nights. They remind me of my death.  
  
I hate feeling alone. I feel it all the time. Maybe I should stop scaring off all the people who try to live here.  
  
I can't help the nights of a full moon.  
  
I was murdured under the light of a full moon.  
  
It was 15 years go.  
  
They cornered me and attacked me. I lost my rod in the hallway.  
  
That does not matter. She probably recovered it.  
  
Well, they drug me to this hell hole and tortured me, trying to get me to crack.  
  
That didn't work. They tried to get me to record this message and spare me my life. Me surrender to the likes of them? Yeah, Right! I would rather die with my pride.  
  
I settle down. Ra, tommorow is the full moon. That damn curse will kick in tommorow.  
  
It is the Shadow's Ghost Curse. The phase of the moon determines the night you basically go through the last 12 hours of your life.  
  
Mine were full of pain.  
  
The screaming of pain is the reason I scared off many mortals.  
  
Hey, somebody is brave enough to enter this place.  
  
Three cars! That is a rare sight.  
  
They are fairly new ones. Not that I know things like this. Anyways, I hope I don't scare these people off in one night.  
  
I hate the life of a lonely ghost.  
  
"Man!" an all too familiar voice calls. Joey Wheeler," That was a long drive!"  
  
A car door opens.  
  
I watch as Tea crawls out walks away from the car and streches as Triston got out.  
  
"It is good to be here. Man this place looks spooky!" Triston comments.  
  
Yugi gets out of the second car, as Mai gets out of the third.  
  
"Yeah, bro," Joey says as Duke Devlin joins the group, "Think Marik would have liked this place?"  
  
"It seems like his style." Yugi commented.  
  
I actually hate this place. They would be surprized at what they do not know.  
  
They individuals who murdured me have placed a curse on me.  
  
Shadows Ghost Curse.  
  
I am bound to this castle untill the curse is lifted. That is the reason I have not gone back to Isis and Rashid. What they done to me, to basically put it, I am like Exodia with a torso. The caster hides the body in a room that is sealed so the ghost can't enter nor detect thier body. The corpse does not decompose, nor does it smell for that reason. Until all pieces are found and put back together, the curse does not end. The body cannot be destroyed nor removed from the place the curse was cast. That is how I know it is around here somewhere.  
  
It is not pretty. Every phase of the moon I go through the last 12 hours of my life prior to my death. As I have stated earlier, It was horrible. They tortured me until they gave up getting me to agree to giving them the tablets. They killed me slowly. I was poisoned. While the slow painfull ass potion was taking it's time, they tormented me for the fun of it.  
  
My yami no longer existed. Battle City was the last time he caused anybody any harm. The one time he could have been usefull, he is not around. That is the story of my luck.  
  
I hear Isis' voice penetrating the hallways. She is here! That increases my luck. Unless I will scare them all away tommorow night with the wailing on the full moon.  
  
"Isis?" A voice whom belonged to Rashid, asks.  
  
"Rashid?"  
  
"Where do you want your belongings?"  
  
"This looks to be a good room." Isis states entering the room.  
  
I straighten my back up.  
  
She looks around. Then looks straight at the corner, as if she saw me. Rashid set the stuff down and walked off.  
  
"Are there any spirits in here?"  
  
She stays silent for a momment.  
  
"Spirit, I sense your presence. When I fully tap into my power I can find out who you are. I would rather you come to me when you feel you can trust me. "  
  
"Isis!" Joey came into the room.  
  
"What Wheeler?!" Isis yells.  
  
"There is a ghost in this house according to some of the townsfolk. they say he likes to cause trouble. Nobody has lived here for more than 3 weeks. He scared them off my yowling on the night of a full moon. Some say that he can't help but to yowl. Some say it is a curse on him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Joey nods," They say one set of parents found a head, and they moved out the next day."  
  
My head. They found my head for me. I still know where it is. I rehid it to a spot that I have been hanging out yet. I can easily get to it but they can't. I would not let anything happen to it. It is in a safe place.  
  
Joey leaves the room.  
  
"So, spirit, you are a trouble maker. Make any trouble and I may have you excorcized."  
  
I smart off," Trouble making? You have no idea."  
  
The look on her face told me that she heard me so I leave the room.  
  
I go to find Rashid.  
  
He is helping the guys unload and bring things in. I do not know if he can detect me or not. As far as I know Malik and the other yamis are the type of ghost he can tell.  
  
Yami's are no normal type of ghost ether.  
  
After everything was unloaded Isis used her necklace.  
  
"The ghost of the house is cursed."she told everybody.  
  
"The spirit here died on a full moon so he basically has to go through the last 12 hours of life. It is going to get ugly with screams here tommorow. I feel I must stay somehow. You guys might go to town."  
  
Tommorow came. I feel the curse start to take effect. Ryou, Joey, The Motou's, Tea, Triston, Serenity, and Duke went to town for the night. Isis and Rashid said that they feel as if they should stay somehow.  
  
I start the screaming. I hate this searing pain arching through my soul. For the next 12 hours I feel every cut and jab intensifed.  
  
I was able to hear one conversation.  
  
Isis: Rashid, are you sure you want to stay here with me tonight?  
  
Rashid: I am sure. You should not stay alone here.  
  
Isis: For some reason, I am afraid and then again I feel as if the ghost would not do anything to harm us.  
  
Rashid: I feel as if we know him. These screams are all to familiar, but the ghastly effect on him makes it hard to tell who he is.  
  
Isis: Too true. I do not think he wants us to know who he is yet. It is as if he were embarassed to let us find out who he is.  
  
Rashid: Midnight comes. It is one last minute. It is almost over.  
  
Then I pitch the death scream.  
  
"That was scary." Isis said, "It was supposed to be. His death is over.  
  
I am in pieces in the main hall. I rest a momment before I pull myself together.  
  
After I pull myself together, I hear the living family members come down the hallway.  
  
"I was hoping to be able to meet this ghost." Isis mentioned to Rashid.  
  
Rashid stayed silent.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Rashid picks up the phone,"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, Joey, it is over."  
  
"No, we have not been able to catch a glimpse of the ghost cursed. He kept out of our way. The screams he let out sound familiar though."  
  
"Then come home. Isis would probably like to know what you have been able to find out about him."  
  
Isis watches Rashid tell Joey to come back.  
  
"Joey said he talked to people around town and got a little bit of information of our ghost."  
  
Thirty minutes later the gang come back, joy. 


	2. Revelations

Shadows Ghost Chapter 3  
  
All through the night I heard the group talking. They are in several different rooms, but thier voices ring as clear as they would if I were alive.  
  
That is a part of the life of a ghost.  
  
I wonder what Isis is up to right now. She is the only voice I do not hear right now.  
  
I had found her using some of the power given to me once I became a ghost.   
  
She is sleeping.  
  
I went to her room and sat by her bed. I hate this. I wish, nah, no point in wishing for something that cannot happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ISIS POV  
  
As I rested I felt a prescence.   
  
I open my eyes for a moment.  
  
I cannot see him, but I suspect the ghost is hanging around me again.  
  
Why do I feel a desire to help him?  
  
"Who are you?" I ask, knowing I will not be able to hear his answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Malik  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I sigh. She cannot see me.   
  
I decide to walk out of the room.  
  
Just down the hallway I find Rashid arranging things in his room. I stand in the hallway and watch.  
  
Triston came into the hallway, and then into Rashid's doorway.  
  
As he done such, he passed through me. I hate that when it happens. When the living pass through me it disrupts me. I can't explain how, but it takes me a minute to recover my sinses.  
  
"Yo man!" he greets Rashid.  
  
Rashid looks at Triston and then towards me. I am using my power to act like a shadow to scare the hell out of Triston for not paying attention to where he is going.  
  
"You might want to apologize to the ghost before you choose to turn around. I think you may have done something to piss him off."  
  
Triston looks nervous.  
  
"uu-hhh," he studders, " Ghost-dude, uh, I'm sorry."  
  
Apology accepted.  
  
I leave his shadow alone.  
  
Triston recovers as I decide to fade into the walls., "Rashid?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Triston asks," Do you or Isis have any idea who our ghost friend is?"  
  
"Actually," Rashid comments, " I have seen evidence on who our ghost is, and Isis suspects someone we knew is him."  
  
Triston left the room.  
  
Rashid chants a spell.  
  
It affects his room.  
  
If I step foot into his room; the spell will allow him to see and hear me.   
  
He shuts the door to the room.  
  
He looks around his chamber," Malik."  
  
He sits there meditating for a minute.  
  
" I have no idea where exactly you are at, but I know this much." He comments, " You are in close range. I think you are watching me. Are you not?"  
  
I watch him read more.  
  
" It must not be much, as a ghost. Not many can see or hear you. That is why I set that spell up. If you want to be seen, all you have to do is come here."  
  
  
  
A few days later  
  
" HE is hanging around us the most Rashid."  
  
Rashid looks to the floor as Isis gets a curious look on her face.  
  
I know was all Rashid said.  
  
"Do you know something about our ghost that I don't?" Isis asks suspiciously.  
  
Rashid sighs, "I do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malik"  
  
She looks at him with a shocked look.  
  
She asks," Malik?"  
  
Rashid nods.  
  
It sank in I guess.  
  
"You think Malik is our ghost?"  
  
Rashid pulls out the Holloween Picture.  
  
"I got this from Joey. As far as seeing him for myself; he has yet to let me see him."  
  
She frowns.  
  
Then she smiles," Our dearest younger brother is our ghost? This explains alot of things." 


End file.
